


If at Forest You Don't Succeed

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Girl Penis, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Ruby's been having a lot of fun playing with Weiss's ass. But Weiss has fun ideas of her own...





	If at Forest You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forest Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577612) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> This is in part inspired by WestOrEast's "Forest Fun", with some inspiration from the doujinshi that apparently inspired it ("Red and White Mixed Liquid").
> 
> It'd be at least a -little- hyperbolic to say that WestOrEast gave me a new fetish with just one line, but...

"Weii~eiis! I'm going to fuck your ass again today, okay?" Ruby called.

Weiss put down the book she was reading and stood up. "Are you sure nobody's hiding in here this time?" she asked.

"Uhuh! I checked everywhere!" Not only that, Ruby had already stripped and put on the strap-on.

Weiss smiled and pulled Ruby into an embrace. As the two made out, Weiss ran her hands up and down Ruby's body, obviously enjoying the feel of her girlfriend's bare skin just as much as she had teasing her through her clothing.

Then, without warning, Weiss shoved Ruby down onto the bed, and with a wave of her hand Ruby's wrists were secured to the bedposts by icy shackles.

What the hell are you doing?!

"Weiss, what-"

Ruby was cut off by Weiss leaning over and whispering in her ear. "You know, ever since that time in the forest it's been Weiss's ass this, Weiss's ass that, all the time." One of Weiss's hands traced down Ruby's side before going on to fondle the other girl's buttocks. "I've been thinking it's about time for -your- ass to be fucked again," she continued before silencing any protests Ruby might have with another kiss.

Then Weiss pulled back and started removing her own clothes, carefully but without any unnecessary delay, while Ruby watched with wide eyes. 

"But then I changed my mind," she said offhandedly as she straddled Ruby's chest. "Ruby, do you think girlfriend's should be ready to take care of -all- of each other's physical needs?"

Ruby nodded.

While still holding herself up with one hand, Weiss reached down with the other and spread her labia apart a bit. "But you never thought I might want to feel that wonderful thing of yours in my pussy, and not just in my ass?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Well, then," Weiss said huskily while sliding a bit further forward, "we'd better fix that right now."

And then she sat down on Ruby's face. She wasn't rough about it, just rocking back and forth a little as Ruby licked her.

Wow... Weiss looked like she was really enjoying this, though she wasn't sure how much of it was from Ruby's tongue and how much of it was from seeing Ruby underneath her like that.

After a while, Weiss lifted herself up, her pussy now dripping with a mixture of her own juices and Ruby's saliva. As was Ruby's face, for that matter.

Ruby looked so sexy...

Weiss shuffled her way down Ruby's body and started slowly lowering herself on the dildo. With every twitch of her body, the nubs on the back of it rubbed against Ruby's own sensitive spots, now that she was wearing it over bare skin.

"Weiss..." Ruby moaned, "Lemme go."

Weiss pretended to ponder this, but her act was ruined by the way she gasped as the toy went fully inside her. "... No, I don't think so. Not until you admit that I'm just as in charge as you," she said before she started bouncing up and down on top of Ruby, her dick swinging up and down in time with her thrusts. "But I'll... be nice..." And she slid the remote into one of Ruby's hands.

Did Ruby practice using that thing one handed? She didn't fumble or hesitate, just went straight for the vibration control.

Both of them seemed to be beyond speech for a while after that. Ruby kept playing with the controls, trying to tease Weiss a bit by changing the shape and size of the dildo, but it was obviously Weiss who had more control as the one setting the tempo.

"Does it feel good, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded.

"Do you want to cum?"

Ruby nodded again, a bit faster this time.

"Then cum! Shoot your thick stuff inside me!" Weiss nearly shouted as she thrust down hard and wiggled from side to side to add some extra pressure on Ruby's end of things. It was enough to set Ruby off, but she managed to hit the buttons on opposing sides of the remote before she dropped it in her thrashing...

Causing the dildo to discharge it's entire remaining lube reservoir inside Weiss at once, apparently setting off her own climax. She moaned and shook with what was, from the look on her face, it's own unique kind of pleasure, different from either being fucked in her ass or fucking Ruby with her dick.

Finally, Weiss collapsed almost bonelessly on top of Ruby, the dildo slipping out of her pussy releasing a small flood of lube over both their thighs.

For a while they just laid there and cuddled, Ruby gently stroking Weiss's back. Then, with a deft motion, she flipped the other girl onto her back and pinned her wrists.

Wait, what? When had -she- gotten loose?

"Weisss..." Ruby grinned mischievously. "Didn't you say it was time for my ass to be fucked? You aren't going back on that now, are you?"

As Ruby slid Weiss's dick inside her ass, Yang found herself coming to a realization.

"I think I don't understand my sister's sex life as well as I thought I did," she said to herself.

"-I- think you're spending way too much time spying on your sister's sex life," came an unexpected voice from below, causing Yang to fall out of the tree she'd climbed so she could spy on their dorm room and land sprawling in front of Blake.

"Blake!? Ah... what a surprise meeting you here?"

"Yang, it's time you admitted it. You're a huge siscon."

"I'm not a siscon! Sure, Weiss is fun to watch, but I just want to make sure Ruby is okay!"

"And that's why you're always talking about your sister every time I catch you like this?" Blake shook her head. "How much of that wetness in your panties is really from Weiss and how much is from Ruby?"

Ruby had looked pretty incredible there...

"I'm a siscon."

"You're a siscon."

Yang thought about it for a bit. "Say, Blake, would you-"

Blake cut her off. "No, I won't put on a wig and call you 'big sister'."

"Awww."

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Yang ~~PoV~~ third person limited!
> 
> I hope I didn't accidentally get Ruby or Weiss's thoughts in there. >>
> 
> The realism is probably questionable, but I really like the idea of one partner's orgasm setting off the other's. Also, I'm writing a story with shapeshifting sex toys, so realism is taking a back seat already. (Either that, or please tell me where I can order shapeshifting sex toys.)


End file.
